Cartas a Flora
by Yuritzi
Summary: "Hola, Flora. Soy yo, Stella. Espero que puedas escribirme algún día... ¿Sabes? Las cosas han cambiado tanto...". [One-shot].


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cartas a Flora.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Carta #1**

Querida Flora:

¿Cómo está mi hada de la Naturaleza preferida? Sabes, hace mucho que no se de ti.

Yo, por mi parte, no podría estar mejor. Soy la reina de Solaria, y Brandon es mi rey, por supuesto. Tenemos dos hijas maravillosas: Luz y Cielo. Ambas son muy bellas y poderosas. Luz tiene mi mismo cabello dorado y los ojos de mi madre, mientras que Cielo es idéntica a su padre... ¡Incluso prefiere luchar con espadas antes que ir de compras! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!

En fin, son dos pequeñas muy poderosas y a la moda... ¡Como su madre! Brandon también cumple con su rol de padre, es perfecto para eso. Y en cuanto a su rol de Rey... Bueno... Digamos que él le da fortaleza a la Corte Real y yo aporto belleza.

El reino va de mil maravillas, y ya pude abrir nuevas tiendas de ropa y mejorar la calidad de los diseños gráficos. Brandon también quiso aportar trajes guerreros con mayor armadura y otras cosas que no le entendí muy bien. Por supuesto le dije que abriera su propia tienda, en la mía no iban a haber cosas de guerra y todo eso.

 **Carta #2**

¿Sabes? Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Bloom. Me hubiese gustado saludarla pero, como ya vez, no fue posible. Con todas nuestras obligaciones de reinas de nuestros mundos ya casi no nos podemos ver, pero acordamos reunirnos para el cumpleaños de Casper, el hijo de Musa y Raven. No recuerdo si cumple siete o diecisiete... ¿Tú te acuerdas?.

Tecna si pudo ir a visitarla junto con Timmy, y, por lo que me dijo, ella y Sky están planeando darle un hermanito a Tyrese... ¡Eso sería fantástico! Bloom es una madre excelente, y muy presente. Y en cuanto a Sky, es muy atento con su hijo. Cada vez que vienen de visitas, él es el encargado de cuidar a los pequeños.

¿Para qué contratar niñeras cuando se tiene a Sky?

 **Carta #3**

No quiero deprimirte, amiga, pero hace un par de días Helia vino de visita. Deberías de verlo, Flora, está como quiere. Pero su mirada está muy apagada, y ya casi ni sonríe... No digo que tu novio sea la persona más carismática del planeta, pero se lo ve muy vacío, como si ya no tuviera ganas de respirar.

A decir verdad, todos nos vemos así. Desde aquel día, yo... Bueno... Me cuesta mucho mantener la luz del sol, y mis transformaciones ya no son como antes. Hay días en que solo me encierro en mi habitación y pienso lo diferente que sería la vida si aquello jamás nos hubiese ocurrido.

Pero bueno, como bien dice nuestra querida Layla... ¡La vida continúa!.

 **Carta #4**

Ayer en la tarde nos reunimos en casa de Musa y Raven para celebrar el cumpleaños de Casper... ¡Y cumplía siete años! Musa casi me asesina cuando Cas abrió su regalo y descubrió que era una entrada para el antro nudista más famoso de Solaria. Pero no fue mi culpa, nadie me dijo cuánto cumplía Casper. Aunque creo que Musa se enojó aún más porque Raven se quedó con el regalo.

En fin... ¿Qué iba diciendo? ¡Ah, si! Las Winx y sus maridos acordaron que era mejor que no te siguiese escribiendo. Les prometí que no lo volvería a hacer pero a alguien debo contarle sobre mi interesante vida ¿Y quién mejor que tú, Flora, reina de la paciencia? Aunque no me respondas, me da gusto saber que las lees.

 **Carta #5**

¡Muy feliz cumpleaños, amiga! Me gustaría poder estar contigo y celebrarlo como siempre lo hemos hecho, pero ni modo. Celebraré en tu honor desde mi reino.

Le mandé tarjetas de invitación a todos nuestros amigos pero todos declinaron... ¡Aburridos! Pero no te sientas mal, son ellos que no entienden que tu cumpleaños es fecha de celebración.

En todo caso, espero que pases un hermoso cumpleaños... ¡Y guárdame pastel!

 **Carta #6**

Ayer discutí con Brandon. Me siento terriblemente mal pero no entiendo por qué quiere que te deje de escribir. Dejarte de escribir sería abandonar a una amiga. Yo, Stella de Solaria, puedo tener millones de defectos... Pero nunca abandono.

 **Carta #7**

Hoy es un día negro ¿Sabes? Todos hemos ido a aquel lugar frío y oscuro. Mis pequeñas llevaron los ramos de flores más coloridos que pudieron encontrar. Helia tan solo se quedó unos minutos y se marchó. Creo que no lo pudo tolerar.

En fin, espero que te gusten mis flores, amiga.

Aunque ya han pasado diez años desde aquel día, sigo sin poder estar frente a tu lápida sin llorar a mares. Veo sobre ella las flores que tanto amabas junto con las cartas que te escribo a diario.

Aún no puedo creer que ya te has ido.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
